Gas turbine engines typically include an inlet, a fan, low and high pressure compressors, a combustor, and at least one turbine. The compressors compress air which is channeled to the combustor where it is mixed with fuel. The mixture is then ignited for generating hot combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled to the turbine(s) which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor(s), as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as an electrical generator.
During engine operation, significant heat is produced which raises the temperature of engine systems to unacceptable levels. These engine systems must be cooled to improve their life and reliability. One example is the lubrication system that is utilized to facilitate lubricating components within the gas turbine engine. The lubrication system is configured to channel lubrication fluid to various bearing assemblies within the gas turbine engine. During operation, heat is transmitted to the lubrication fluid from two sources: from heat generated by sliding and rolling friction by components like bearings and seals within a sump and from heat-conduction through the sump wall due to hot air surrounding the sump enclosure.
Generally, heat exchangers are square or cube shaped; however, many of the installation spaces are annular with curved surfaces due to the shape of the turbomachinery components and associated nacelle. Due to new engine designs, there is reduced space available for the heat exchanger, and many of these spaces are shared with multiple components.
There is therefore a need for an improved manufacturing process for heat exchanger assemblies that may be integrated into reduced spaces without influencing the ideal aerodynamic design.